Fairy Tail Wizards
by GaLeShippingQueen
Summary: "Natsu, do you know what is in this wand?" Oliver asked and Natsu shook his head. "This wand contains the Phoenix feather, and the phoenix that gave this feather gave another. Just. One. Other. It is curious that you are destined for this wand when it's brother belongs to the one who's last name you seem to bare. The one whose name few dare to speak." (not good at summaries) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

_**Natsu's POV**_

The sun was shining through the window of the train car illuminating the already torturing ride for the two young wizards who were currently struggling to not to lose their lunch on the train car's floor. Natsu Dragneel was sprawled out on the car bench looking green in the face while his friend Gajeel Redfox was curled up in a ball with the same look. Today was the day they were riding to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry; they were now 11 years old so it was going to be their first year at the amazing school. But unfortunately they had motion sickness so the ride there sucked.

Before the train ride there they went to the Diagon alley, where they got their wands. Gajeel's wand was made of Fir, dragon heartstring, and is quite rigid. Natsu's wand, on the other hand is one made of holly wood, phoenix feather, and is nice and supple. The memorable thing isn't the fact they got their wands it's what happened _when_ they got them.

* * *

" _Why, hello there! Welcome to Oliver's wand shop, now what can I do for you two young gentlemen today?" asked the storekeeper; Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other then back at the old man before Natsu spoke._

" _We are here to find wands." The young wizard smiled._

" _Ah, now first what might your names be? Let's start with you young man." The shopkeeper pointed at Gajeel._

" _My name is Gajeel Redfox." The raven haired boy answered._

" _Redfox….. Redfox? Ah you must be the offspring of Grandine and Skiadrum! Wait here." The old man wandered off to the back of the shop and came out holding two boxes. "Here we are." He said as he pulled a wand out of a box and handed it to Gajeel. The wizard just stood there confused at what to do next, "Well, give it a wave." Oliver said, causing Gajeel to jump a little before waving it. The wand casted a spell sending boxes flying everywhere. "Perhaps not." The old man said and took the wand back and replaced it with another one. Without hesitation Gajeel waved the wand breaking a flower vase. "Nope! No! Definitely not!" The shopkeeper yelled he then looked unsure of what to do next._

" _My father was Metalicana Redfox." The boy said causing Oliver to stare at him in an odd manner._

" _That would explain it." The old man smiled and went to the back again. He brought back another box and opened it revealing a black wand that shined like iron, and then handed it to Gajeel. The second it touched his hand a great deal of magic energy filled the room making all three of them widen their eyes._

" _Whoa" Natsu gasped looking at his friend._

 _Gajeel smiled and laughed._

" _Alright, your turn."_

 _Oliver turned and faced Natsu, "My name is Natsu Dragneel." He smirked, but it slowly faded when Oliver looked at him perplexed like._

" _Are you sure that's your last name?"_

 _Now it was Natsu's turn to be confused, "Ummm, yes I think I would know my own last name?..."_

 _Gajeel was even confused, "what makes you think my friend here would make up a last name? He is the son of Igneel the dragon slayer. You should know who he is." The raven haired boy scowled._

" _Yes, silly of me I was just….. It…" the old man froze up and stared off into the distance before speaking again, "I wonder." Then he wandered off into the back to bring out an old dusty beat up box. He cautiously opened the box and pulled out a wand that looked of deep red and had a pattern similar to fire on the stem. He handed it to Natsu looking deep into his eyes and watched as the magic energy filled the room once again, but instead of stopping it only grew. The wand started to illuminate with flames and so did Natsu. Yet as quickly as it started it stopped. "Curious, very curious." He said._

" _What's so curious about me finding a wand?" the pink haired boy asked._

" _Natsu, do you know what is in this wand?" Oliver asked and Natsu shook his head. "This wand contains the Phoenix feather, and the phoenix that gave this feather gave another. Just. One. Other. It is curious that you are destined for this wand when it's brother belongs to the one who's last name you seem to bare. The one whose name few dare to speak."_

 _Natsu and Gajeel exchanged worried glances at each other, "and w-what's the guy's name?" Gajeel asked._

" _It is like I said, few dare speak it." Oliver whispered._

 _Natsu and Gajeel started to slowly back away before bolting out the door._

Their time there still bothered Natsu to no end he tried thinking about it but as soon as the train started moving all he could focus on was not vomiting.

"Uuuuuggghhh, are we there yet" Gajeel groaned placing his hand over his mouth before slightly gaging in it.

"I don't know, look out the window." Natsu snapped clenching his stomach.

"Oh sure, meanwhile let me just barf all over the floor!" The raven haired boy snapped back. He leaned his head on the wall closed his eyes and groaned again. As much as Natsu wanted to glare at him he couldn't move.

Suddenly the two boys heard a knocking on the door. Gajeel looked forward to see a blond girl standing in the doorway. "Excuse me but have either of you seen a dog? He is about this tall, has white fur, and kind of looks like a snow man." The girl laughed, then looked up at the two boys and rushed into the car "Oh my gosh! Are you two ok?! Should I get help?" She asked looking worried, Gajeel was about to respond but had to cover his mouth in order to not vomit on her.

Looking up, Natsu saw his current situation and sat up, but he instantly regretted it. "N-no we're –o-ok." Natsu started swaying back and forth "We get motion sickness-"he had to cover his mouth due to the nausea that was consuming his senses.

The girl look really concerned now, and then her face brightened up. "Hold on." she pulled out her wand. "I can only use this spell on you once so I hope it will work." She said then waved her wand casting a spell. Instantly Natsu started to feel better and he noticed Gajeel had his normal skin tone again.

"Wow thanks!" Natsu exclaimed, "I'm Natsu Dr-"

"And I'm Gajeel." Gajeel interrupted.

Natsu sent a glare towards Gajeel only to get his famous " _You know why I did that"_ look.

"Well I'm Lucy." She smiled. Natsu saw Gajeel turn his head towards Lucy and gave her a once over before his face portrayed a curious expression.

"Are you by any chance the daughter of Jude Heartfillia?" he asked.

Lucy suddenly got a worried look on her face, "N-no! I'm not that guy's daughter! I don't even know who he is." She looked around the train car nervous like.

"Look, it's rude to lie to people's faces; also you look like the spitting image of Layla Heartfillia. She was part of the Order of the Phoenix; you know that group of people who work alongside and against the magic council. It has Dragon slayers, God slayers, and wizards." Gajeel stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes with his crimson ones.

"Okay fine, yes I am the Heartfillia daughter. But you can't tell anyone!" she looked over to Natsu looking for assurance she could trust them.

"We promise." He said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She sighed. "Now" she said turning her head to face Gajeel, "How do you know what my mother looks like? You know that she is.." the raven haired boy looked out the window

"Well since both my parents are in the Order I have been to the meeting place a couple of times-"

"We have seen some pictures of the Order's members. Including your mom." Natsu interrupted finishing Gajeel's sentence. His friend just rolled his eyes and continued to stare out the window. There was a moment of silence in the train car, but it was interrupted by Natsu's red eyed companion.

"We're here!" he yelled making Lucy jump.

Gajeel and Natsu raced off the train onto the platform. They both felt so excited. Walking further down the path they saw a man carrying a lamp calling out for the first years, "First years follow me! Come on first years this way!" he called. He was a tall African American man with a scar on his left eye. Most kids would probably find him intimidating but he looked cool to Gajeel and Natsu. "Come on first years. Hurry up." Once all the kids were gathered up and Lucy rejoined Gajeel and Natsu the man spoke again, "Alright my name is Pantherlily but you all can call me Lily. I am the gate keeper for Hogwarts but I also substitute for defense against the dark arts if I am needed to. I hope you all love it here at Hogwarts, now follow me to the boats."

Pantherlily lead them down to the docks.

Gajeel and Natsu groaned at the thought of another vehicle, upon hearing their groaning Lucy tried to comfort them, "I think the spell might still be in effect it hasn't been too long since I casted it so you two should be fine." she smiled. Luckily the spell was still in effect, until they reached the center of the lake.

"Uuuuuggghhh! This is so much worse than riding a train." Natsu groaned as both he and Gajeel lay on the bottom of their boat.

"Oh stop your whining. We're almost there." Lucy hushed him.

* * *

 _ **Gajeel's POV**_

Gajeel entered the school and swore his eyes could have popped out of his head; there were so many halls and pictures. The pictures even moved! As they passed by each one of them said hello or welcome to Hogwarts. It was amazing. Heading up what felt like 20 stair cases they reached the dining hall where a lady with snow white hair and brown eyes stood at the top. Lily nodded to her then headed back down the stairs leaving the first years standing there facing her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor Carla. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup-" Professor Carla was cut off by a strange noise in the background,

"Plue!" Lucy yelled when the thing came into view. She ran over and picked up her dog the apologized to Carla.

The professor then cleared her throat and spoke again, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that she walked away.

Right as she closed the doors behind her someone spoke, "So it's true then. The Heartfillia daughter has come to Hogwarts." A boy with blue hair and a mark on his left eye stepped forward in front of Lucy. The crowd of children started whispering Lucy's name. "This is Ultear and Meredy, and I'm Jellal."

Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at the kid's sad attempt to flirt with Lucy. "Think that's funny do you? Look at you! Dirty face, red eyes, and stupid piercings. You must be a Redfox. What a pitiful for the family you belong to." Jellal smirked, making Gajeel angry

"You better shut your mouth you asshole or I'll shut it for you!" He hissed, causing the blue haired boy to laugh. He turned to face Natsu, "And you look like some homeless boy. What's your name?" he scoffed at him.

"Natsu, you dip shit." The cherry blossom haired boy glared at him.

Rolling his eyes at them he turned back to Lucy, "You'll soon find out that some wizard families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." Jellal held out his hand to Lucy with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." She snapped.

Before Jellal could say anything else Professor Carla came up behind him and spoke "We're ready for you now."

They walked down the dining hall up the front of the room where all the professors sat. Professor Carla stopped them from walking any further. "Now before we begin Master Makarov would like to say a few words." She stepped away and the master stood up from his seat and walked down to greet them. But the closer he got the smaller he became. When he finally stopped walking he was no taller than a 5 year old. The old man cleared his throat and began his speech, "I have a few start of term notices I would like to announce, may the first years know that the dark forest is forbidden for all students. Also our caretaker Mr. Nab would like me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Then he sat down leaving everyone in silence.

Professor Carla pulled out a scroll and started reciting directions, "Now when I call your name you will come forth, I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." There was a long pause until she said the first name, "Levy McGarden." Gajeel heard a quiet squeak in the background and saw a little bluenette stumbled out of the crowd and slowly walked up to the stool. It was rather funny how short she was because she had to jump to be able to sit on the stool.

It surprised Gajeel when the hat started talking and it made the girl jump, "Hmmmm, right then. You are quite shy but you have a strong heart….. A love for books I see…. Hmmm very smart…. Okay, RAVEN CLAW!" it shouted and the hall filled with claps and cheers from Ravenclaw. The girl was welcomed in and was greeted by a tall white haired girl. Gajeel couldn't help but watch Levy as she quickly sat down, she looked rather nervous. Her bright hazel eyes were deceiving her smile. Even though it was a sad and fake smile Gajeel couldn't help but think it was pretty. The raven haired boy was broken out of his trance when another name was called,

"Jellal Fernandez."

The cocky jerk walked up to the stool and right when the hat touched his head it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" and he hopped off and walked over to the house's table. It wasn't soon after that Lucy was called up.

The hat was placed on her head and it started talking again, "hmmmm I see. You are very kind, a quick thinker. Oh you're a novelist! Interesting….. Good mind quite smart, I know! RAVENCLAW!" Lucy squealed and skipped over to the Ravenclaw table shook hands with people and sat down next to Levy.

Gajeel looked over and saw a professor staring at Natsu. "Hey Natsu, look" Gajeel pointed Natsu over to the Professor; he had tan skin and dark brown hair that turned into a beard. The man now realizing he had been caught looked away.

"Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel was startled to hear his name but didn't hesitate to walk up to the stool. He sat down and heard the sorting hat begin to talk.

"Well, you're quite the sneaky one. Very cunning, mischievous indeed. Hmmm but not a bad heart….. SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and Gajeel smirked while he walked over to his houses table.

He was greeted by a tall blond man with a scar on his right eye, "Hello my name is Laxus and I am your prefect." They shook hands and Gajeel sat down.

"Natsu." Gajeel watched as Natsu sat on the stool and right when the hat touched his head it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" all of Gryffindor went crazy. Natsu was greeted by and tall red head and sat down.

While all the other children were sorted Gajeel took it upon himself to annoy the certain blond that happened to be at the table right next store. "Why hello Lucy, how is the house so far?" he asked all innocent like.

Lucy turned around and looked disgusted. "Oh no. please tell me you're not going to do this all year." She wined. This just encouraged Gajeel to go on, doing the best British accent he could, "Well I am terribly sorry if I'm not the right class, bunny girl, but not everyone can be rich like you luv." He mocked.

The blond glared at him, "First off; I don't have a British accent. Second don't call me bunny girl. Why do you call me that in the first place?" She hissed, Gajeel mocked her again with his hand. He took notice to the small bluenette he remembers to be Levy listening and watching their conversation, and he also saw she was laughing at his act.

"So bunny girl, who's your new friend?" Gajeel asked

"Oh, this is Levy; Levy this ugly jerk is Gajeel." Lucy said in a mocking tone.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and then faced the little bluenette, "Sup." He said and winked at her, this causing Levy to blush a little

"Hi." She waved. Then she turned around and started eating.

* * *

Natsu was a little sad that his friends were on the other side of the dining hall, but he was sadder about how he had to sit next to the head girl Erza who would either not talk or not stop talking. It was very annoying but he decided to just deal with it because when he tried to sneak away she smacked him for being rude and he was still in pain from the one she gave him 10 minutes ago.

"Hey Natsu?" the redhead asked, Natsu turned his head to look at her. "Do you know why Professor Ivan and Jose are looking at you?" Natsu looked over to the table and saw that two professors were looking at him.

"Which one is Ivan?" he asked. Erza then pointed to the professor that he and Gajeel caught earlier, but Jose was new, he wore a crazy purple hat and kind of looked like a creepy jester.

"I have no idea why, but I would like to find out." Natsu glared at them. There was definitely something wrong with those two, and he planned to be the one to find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Troll

_**there were A LOT of misspellings in his chapter! i feel like a fake harry potter fan. but i fixed it (i think)**_

 _ **Gajeel's POV**_

As they ate Gajeel overheard Lucy and Levy sharing some fun facts, "You know the ceiling isn't actually like that, it's just enchanted to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts history." The bluenette commented.

Lucy looked at her in awe, "how do you remember all this stuff?" the blond was truly perplexed.

"To be honest I just do." Levy smiled. "You know Lucy you are the first person in Hogwarts to have a muggle father and a magic mother. There are only pure bloods, and very few muggle born." Levy took a bite of a chicken leg and looked at Lucy.

"Damn Shrimp you're really smart." Gajeel thought, only he didn't realize he said it out loud.

"What did you just call me?!" the bluenette squeaked.

Gajeel was at a lost at what to do, "uuuhhhh- I- well-"He stuttered.

Lucy then turned her around "Don't listen to him, like I said he is a jerk." The blond stuck her tongue out at him and Gajeel retaliated.

The raven haired boy directed his attention away from the girls and look at the table of professors, he noticed that the strange professor was staring at Natsu again, but this time he had a friend. "Hey Laxus, who is that teacher sitting next to Professor Makarov?" Gajeel asked.

Laxus turned his attention to Gajeel then towards the professors, "Oh. That's Professor Ivan, head of our house."

"What's he teach?"

"Potions. Of course everyone knows it's the dark arts he fancies. He's been after Jose's job for years." Laxus then pointed to the other professor that was staring at Natsu.

"Yesh! Professor Jose looks like a creepy jester." Gajeel gasped causing Laxus to laugh.

"To be completely honest he is. His humor consists of rude and cruel jokes. He also has a thing against muggle born. So unless you're a pureblood you're going to have a hard time passing that class. Same goes for Professor Ivan, only it's for houses. The only kids that get good grades in his class are Slytherins, so you're going to have an easy A in his class." Their conversation ended when they heard a scream come from Ravenclaw. Gajeel turned to see Levy on the ground looking up in shock at the ghost head coming from her plate.

"Hello, how are you? Welcome to Raven Claw." It said to her.

"I'm g-good," She stuttered as she stood up.

"Who the heck are you?" Gajeel asked

Some kid answered for the ghost, "You're nearly headless Nick." The raven haired boy laughed.

The ghost turn towards the boy, "I prefer Sir Nicholas. And what might your name be young man?" Nickolas asked the boy.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." He said

Nickolas then turned to Gajeel, "And let me ask who the heck you are?" he mocked.

"Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel replied.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you." He turned back to Levy "terribly sorry my dear I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to give you a jump scare." Sir Nicholas laughed. Levy looked at the ghost in curiosity, "how can you be nearly headless?" she asked.

A smirk appeared on Sir Nicholas's face, "Like this." He then pulled the side of his head revealing that his head was nearly chopped off, and it was an unpleasant sight. Everyone averted their eyes from the sight.

Once the ghost left Gajeel turned to Levy, "You just had to ask." He snapped.

* * *

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

The next morning Natsu and Gajeel met up and raced to class. They ran through the hall trying to get to Professor Carla's class. They ran into the classroom to see a white cat seated on top of the desk, but Professor Carla wasn't anywhere to be seen. "We made it." Gajeel gasped.

"Can you imagine the look on Carla's face if we were late?" Natsu added. The cat suddenly sprung off the desk and transformed into none other than Professor Carla.

It caught both boys by surprise, "That was brilliant." Gajeel said.

"Why thank you Mr. Redfox, perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Natsu or yourself into a pocket watch. That way one of you will be on time." Professor Carla scolded,

"We got lost." Natsu lied.

"Then perhaps a map, I trust you don't need one to find your seats." With that she walked to the front of the room and began the lesson.

* * *

 _ **Gajeel's POV**_

Gajeel sat down in his chair for potions class. His least favorite part about where he sits is the fact he has to sit next to Jellal. "Well, well. If it isn't the mistake, morning Redfox." Jellal snickered as he took his seat next to Gajeel. The young wizard ignored the pest and focused on the two girls that were now entering the class, it was Levy and Lucy. The blond took one look at him and rolled her eyes, she was even more upset when she found out she had to sit near him. Levy sat in the chair closest to him and Lucy kept her distance.

The back door flew open and Professor Ivan walked into the room "There will be no foolish wand waving and silly incantations in this class." He stopped at the front of the room and stared at everyone. "As such I don't expect all of you to appreciate the certain science and exact art know as potion making. Now for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Ivan stopped talking and stared at Lucy who was taking notes, Gajeel signaled Levy to get Lucy, "Then again, maybe some of you have come into Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not. Pay. Attention." He said through gritted teeth. Levy quickly elbowed Lucy and signaled her to look up. Ivan walked a little closer to the two girls, "Well if it isn't the Heartfillia daughter. Our- new- celebrity." Ivan stared at Lucy with a vile glare.

"Tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Levy's hand shot up and Lucy looked at the ground and shook her head. "You don't know? Well let's try again, where Ms. Heartfillia would you look if I asked you to find me a beasil?"

Levy raised her hand again and Lucy looked away, "I don't know sir." She sighed

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir."

"Pity, clearly fame isn't everything." He scoffed.

Gajeel actually felt bad for her and Levy was just making a fool of herself by raising her hand, "clearly Levy knows, seems a pity not to ask her." He shouted catching Ivan's attention. Everyone in the class laughed, "Quite Mr. Redfox and put your hand down you silly girl!" the Professor snapped. He walked toward Lucy and Levy, pulled up a stool and glared at the blond. "For your information, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draft of the living dead. A beasil is a stone taken from the stomach of goat and would save you from most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfsbane they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite." While still keeping eye contact with Lucy he spoke to the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't you all copying this down?!" he hissed. He stood up and walked back to his desk, "and Ravenclaw know that five points will be taken from your house for your classmate's arrogance." He stated.

Gajeel noticed Jellal and his cheerleaders snickering next to him, and he turned his head to see Levy staring at him, only to turn her head away when he met her gaze.

After class was over Gajeel started gathering his books when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he turn to see the little bluenette smiling at him. "Look I know it's kind of stupid for me to thank you for what you did there but I feel as though I should. So thanks." She said.

"Nah, it really isn't necessary. I was just snapping at the teacher it's not like it was a new concept for me. Also sorry about calling you shrimp, but to be completely honest you are a shrimp." He laughed and they started to walk out of the class.

She pouted at his last comment and glared at him, "Lucy's right you are a jerk."

The raven haired boy laughed "One of the best."

They parted ways and Gajeel watched as she headed down the stairs, he turned his head just in time to dodge the sword that was dangling in front of his face. Not realizing he squeaked when spotting it because he looked over to see Levy was laughing at him. Seeing this he stuck his tongue out at her and she retaliated before skipping off.

* * *

Natsu's POV

Natsu was heading to his next class of the day, broom riding. His last class he had to miss because his wand went missing, he later found out one of the other Gryffindor kids hid it from him. So he spent basically all of last class alone looking for his wand which is why he was glad to see Gajeel. "Hey, Flame brain." Gajeel said

"Sup metal head." Natsu replied. He stood by the broom next to Gajeel's and they waited for the other houses to arrive. Ravenclaw showed up and Lucy introduced Levy to Natsu, by then the professor had shown up.

"Good afternoon class, I am Madam Ellen. Welcome to your first day of flying lessons. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broom stick, come on hurry. Now stick your right hand over the broom and say up."

After that everyone said up once Natsu said it the broom flew into his hand Lucy looked at him rather confused, "Up! Up!" she commanded but nothing happened. Levy was struggling as well and it looked like Gajeel wasn't anywhere close to succeeding.

Natsu looked over and saw that Jellal had gotten his broom up and was smirking stupidly. "Come on now say it with feeling!" Madam Ellen said.

Natsu looked to see that Gajeel was getting impatient "Come on! Up!" he cried and the broom whacked him right in the face.

Natsu started laughing; the raven haired boy glared at him, "Shut up, Natsu."

"Now once you've got hold of your broom I want you to mount it. Now grip it tight you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick up from the ground hard, keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle, ready." She blew the whistle and then everyone saw one kid start to fly.

"Droy you're not supposed to go yet." Levy yelled.

"Droy" Madam said "D-dr-Droy!" Madam Ellen said.

"DOWN DOWN!" Droy cried as the broom started to fly off. "Droy! You get down here this instant!" she tried yelling, but all anyone could hear was the faint cry for help coming from the child.

The broom was flying side to side left to right. Spinning Droy around in circles, it crashed into the side of the castle over and over again. Then it started flying down ward, flying fast and right into the group of first years on the ground. Madam tried pointing her wand at him but had to dive out of the way in order to not get hit. He flew up towards the top of the castle but then got his cloak stuck on the spear of a statue. His cloak ripped and he fell to the ground.

"Everyone one out of the way!" Madam Ellen cried racing over to Droy. She picked him up and he started crying. "Oh dear a broken wrist. Come on now up you go. Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Droy to the hospital wing. Understand?! If I am to see a broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say quittage."

She took Droy off the field and everyone directed their attention towards the now laughing Jellal. "Did you see the look on the kid's face?" he took a big seed out of his pocket. "This probably fell out of his pocket well he fell on his fat ass." He snickered.

Natsu looked over and saw Gajeel snicker; he quickly elbowed his friend and walked up to Jellal. "Give it here Jellal!" he demanded, but Jellal glared at him

"No! I think I will leave it somewhere for Droy to find." With that said he got on his broom and flew up. "How about on the roof." He laughed "what's the matter Natsu? A bit beyond your reach?" he mocked.

Natsu grabbed his broom and without a second though he flew up to Jellal, "Give it here Jellal or I will knock you off your broom!" he yelled.

Jellal smirked, "is that so?" Natsu quickly charged at him but Jellal dodged it. "Have it your way then." He threw the seed far away and Natsu started to fly after it.

He couldn't get to it fast enough, but then he saw a black blur fly by and catch the seed, "can't let you have all the fun." Gajeel laughed as he tossed the seed in his hand. Jellal came charging at them and Gajeel threw the seed to Natsu. They tossed it back and forth between themselves and kept it away from Jellal until the blue haired boy gave up.

They touched back on the ground and everyone cheered for them, but they were startled when Professor Carla showed up "Gajeel Redfox and Natsu. Follow me." The two boys exchanged nervous glances before following after her.

They walked through the halls of the castle following Professor Carla, they were going who knows where but Natsu was hoping it wasn't the train station. They stopped at a class room, "wait here." She said before going in, "can I borrow Laxus Dreyer and Erza Scarlet please?" the teacher nodded and Carla came out with the two students. "Laxus, Erza. I found you two seekers." She smiled.

* * *

Erza and Natsu carried a box out to the field, while Erza explained Quittage. "Quittage is easy enough to understand. Each team has seven players; three chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker which is you." They set the box down and Erza opened the box before continuing her directions, pulling out one ball she handed it to Natsu. "There are three kinds of balls; this one is called the quaffle, now the chasers handle the quaffle and try to throw it into one of those three hoops." Erza pointed to the direction of the quittage field. "The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?"

Natsu passed the ball back to her, "I think so." He said, turning his heads to the box he looked at the two balls that were moving he became curious, "Now what the heck are those?" he pointed at them.

The redhead laugh and handed him a club. "You better take this." She said before releasing one of the balls from its confines. It flew up then back down heading straight for Natsu, "careful now it's coming back." Erza warned him. Natsu drew back his arm and hit the ball sending it flying right in between a statue's arms. "You would make a fair beater Natsu." She complimented

The ball came flying back and Erza moved Natsu out of the way, swiftly and smoothly she reached out her hand and grabbed the ball holding it tight and placing it nicely in the box. " _Scary."_ was all Natsu could call her. "What was that?" he asked

"Bludger, their nasty little boogers. But you're a seeker, the only thing you need to worry about is his." She opened the school crest revealing a little golden ball. "This is the golden snitch, it is worth 150 points. You catch this Natsu and we win." She smiled at him before putting it away.

* * *

Natsu sat down for his next class, Lucy sat on one side of him and Gajeel on the other side. Levy decided to sit next to Gajeel so most of class Lucy stared at her giving the bluenette puppy eyes. "Today class we are going to learn about a wizard's most rudimentary skill, Levitation or the ability to make objects fly." The Professor said, "Now don't forget the wrist movement we've been practicing, the swish and flick. Everyone."

"Swish and flick." The class responded

"And enunciate wingardium leviosa. Off you go." He left everyone to do it on their own. Natsu tried to levitate it but it wasn't working and looked over to his left to see if Gajeel was faring any better, he wasn't.

"Wingardium leviosa." The raven haired boy said and he swished his wand and repeatedly flicked it.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out." Levy held his hand and set it on the table stopping anything else he was doing, "and besides, you're saying it wrong it's leviOsa not levioSA." She corrected him.

Sadly Gajeel didn't like when people corrected him with a " _for your information"_ tone. "Well you do it then if you're so clever. Go on." He snapped, she looked a bit hesitant due to Gajeel's attitude but she did it anyway. Levy recited the magic words and the feather began to levitate.

"Oh! Well done Ms. McGarden!" the professor smiled. Gajeel rolled his eyes at her and laid his head on the table.

Natsu began to recite the spell again hoping to get it right. "Wingardium leviosa. Wingardium leviosa." BOOM! The feather exploded, "I think I'm going to need another feather over hear professor." Natsu said as he stared at the flaming feather in awe.

As Natsu and Gajeel headed back to their dorms Gajeel went on and on about Levy being a know-it-all, "It's LeviOsa not LevioSA! Honestly! Who does she think she is, going around and correcting people as she pleases? What a nightmare!" he ranted.

At that moment Levy bumped past his arm and stormed off. Natsu turned and looked at Gajeel, "Oh boy, I think she heard you." The raven haired boy gave him a " _you think?!"_ look and ran after the little bluenette.

* * *

 _ **Gajeel's POV**_

Gajeel sat at the table and gawked at all the delicious goodies that were for the taking. He grabbed one of everything and started shoving in his mouth.

"Hey Gajeel?" A voice asked.

The raven haired boy turned around to see it was Lucy, "Have you seen Levy? She went to go talk to you after the Levitation lesson and I haven't seen her since." Lucy looked worried, and Gajeel had almost forgotten about what happened, he would have apologized but she ran away too fast. So at this time he knew exactly what to do.

 **Lie.**

"No I haven't seen her; in fact she never came to talk to me…. Strange." He sighed.

Laxus then turned around and spoke, "you know someone told me that they saw her in the girl's bathroom, and she has been in there all day crying." Both blonds had concerned looks on their faces and it was killing Gajeel. All he wanted to do was eat his candy in peace. Was that so much to ask?!

Suddenly the big hall doors opened and Professor Jose came running in screaming, "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! I thought you should know." Then he fainted. The entire Dining hall panicked. There were kids screaming, some crying, and some started throwing things at random.

"SILENCE!" Master Makarov yelled, "Everyone will please not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons."

Laxus gathered everyone in Slytherin up and they all started to head out of the dining hall. "Slytherins keep up please and stay alert!" Laxus commanded, but before Gajeel had any time to panic a realization hit him like a brick.

Levy didn't know! Crossing paths with Gryffindor Gajeel pulled Natsu aside, "ok before you ask why, I am going to tell you why. You remember when Levy ran off when she heard what I said. Well no one has seen her since and all I have heard is that she has locked herself in the girl's bathroom and hasn't come out."

Gajeel and Natsu started walking away from the groups of children, "and this matters because?" Natsu asked making Gajeel glare at him, "It means SHE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THE DAMN TROLL!" Gajeel shouted and pulled Natsu by the arm.

They reached the hall where the girl's bathroom was located but stopped when they saw the troll walk into the bathroom. "Shit" the two wizards said in unison. "I can't believe I'm doing this Gajeel groaned, he ran over to the doors and walked in with Natsu slowly following behind.

* * *

 ** _ **Levy's POV**_**

Levy stepped out of the stall wiping her tears stained face with her damp robe. The little bluenette looked up and saw a troll standing 2 feet away from her. I looked at her and she instantly ran back into the stall and hide from it. The troll's club made contact with the wooden stall breaking it on top of Levy.

* * *

 _ **Gajeel's POV**_

Gajeel and Natsu ran into the girl's bathroom and heard screaming coming from a pile of rubble that was once a stall. "LEVY MOVE!" Natsu yelled, Gajeel instantly picked up a piece of wood and started throwing it at the troll.

"Hey pea brain!" he yelled catching the troll's attention; this allowed Levy to crawl away from the broken wood and hide under a sink.

The troll noticed this and raised its club to smack down almost hitting Levy, "HELP!" she cried out to the boys. Natsu pulled out his wand and charged at the thing before Gajeel could think. As the Troll went for another swing Natsu grabbed hold of its club and was thrown on top of the creature's head. The troll tried to shake him off but it wasn't working, it flung its head forward and then shot back causing Natsu's wand to be jammed up its nose.

"Ewwww." Gajeel and levy said in unison. Then now angry troll grabbed Natsu's leg and held him upside down. The creature started swinging his club at the pink haired boy's head but luckily Natsu could easily dodge it. "Do something!" Natsu cried to Gajeel. "What?!" Gajeel asked trying to think of what to do. "ANYTHING!" Natsu yelled back. Gajeel then took out his wand and stared at levy, "swish and flick." She said, "Wingardium leviosa!" Gajeel spoke the magic words and the club was removed from the troll's grasp. Gajeel raised the club higher and dropped it on the troll's head, "cool" he whispered.

The creature dropped Natsu and fell to the ground. All three of them stared at the creature in awe, "is it dead?" Natsu asked looking around, "No, I think it's just knocked out." Levy replied. Gajeel reached down and Grabbed Natsu's wand from the troll's nose and handed it to him, "This is disgusting!" Natsu groaned as he cleaned it with his robe.

"OH MY WORD!" Professor Carla screamed as she rushed into the room, she looked at all three of them and then at the troll. "Explain your selves now!" she demanded.

Gajeel looked over at Levy then at Carla; he opened his mouth but was cut off by Levy before he could say anything, "It was my fault professor, I've read about trolls and I went looking for the troll because I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong. I Natsu hadn't found me… I'd probably be dead." Levy looked down at the ground.

"Oh well five points will be taken from you for you serious lack of judgement, and as for you two gentlemen." She turned to Natsu and Gajeel "Five points, will be added to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." She huffed and walked away signaling them to follow.

* * *

"If Natsu hadn't found you?! I was there two you know!" Gajeel fussed as they walked back.

"I know but it was probably Natsu's idea to come get me." Levy didn't look him in the eye.

"Actually Levy, it was Gajeel's idea to get you. In fact he is the one who got me and dragged me there. If it weren't for _Gajeel, you would probably be dead."_ Natsu smirked at Gajeel. Levy then stared at the red eyed boy and hugged him. This caught Gajeel off guard,as Natsu and Levy continued walking Gajeel stood still and stared at the little bluenette with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch Trouble

**hey guys, this chapter is a little shorter because i felt that the ending was appropriate. And before I posted this I checked to see if i had any messages and wow! i didnt recive any messages like words i just saw how many people followed this story, i felt so happy! it's great that you guys love my work and it's what makes me want to continue this stuff. and yes i know i suck at updating to the point i go over the life span for the story! i apologize but hey i'm only human. i hope to continue this story all through the seven years (i have it all planned out no need to worry) i hope you all like this new chapter.**

 **Also Today i was talking with one of my other Harry Potter nerd friends and we were talking abut houses. I am really weird and i jump from Hufflepuff to Gryffindor, i think it's because of my sweet personality and determination (Undertale trait) that i'm a Hufflepuff and the fact that i am majorly aggressive and i will challenge anything someone says is what makes me a Gryffindor.**

 **Let me know if any of you jump between houses.**

 **I keep forgetting to do disclaimers! but i don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters or any plots that are related to Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. I also don't own Fluffy who makes a cameo in this chapter and other chapters after this.**

* * *

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

Natsu sat at the Gryffindor table and moved his food around with his fork. "Come on Natsu you have to eat something." The pink haired boy jumped when he saw Lucy suddenly sitting next to him.

"When the heck did you get there?!" he gasped.

"I've been here for the past five minutes." She looked at him then at his completely full plate. "Now eat something. You're going to need our strength today." She commanded

"I'm not hungry." He stated. Just then Gajeel sat down at the table and laughed, "Hey guys guess what? I'm playing against Natsu!" the raven haired boy snickered.

Natsu looked up from his plate and glared at Gajeel, "You mean if I want to win the game I just have to beat you? This is going to be easy!" Natsu exclaimed and he started shoving food in his face.

Natsu saw a shadow cast over him and he turned around to see Professor Ivan standing behind him, "Good luck today Natsu. Then again now that you have proven yourself against a troll a little game of quittage should be easy, even if it is against Slytherin." He stated as he looked over to Gajeel and back.

The professor began to walk away and Gajeel sent a glare after him, "why is he giving you all the credit? I'm the one who actually took down the troll!" he grunted.

Natsu looked back at Ivan and noticed he had a limp in his step. "That's it." Natsu said,

"What's what?" Lucy questioned, before Natsu could say anything else an owl flew in and dropped a broom shaped package on the table.

"A bit early for mail." The blond stated.

Natsu ran his hand over the rapping instantly recognizing it. "It's from my dad!" he smiled looking at Gajeel.

"Go on. Open it then." His red eye companion laughed. The three of them tore through the wrapping to reveal a beautiful polished broom stick underneath. "Oh it's gorgeous." The pink haired boy gasped.

"Holy crap! Dude it's a nimbus 2000!" Gajeel gasped.

Natsu grasped the broom and held it close he looked up to the enchanted ceiling and said, "Thank you dad."

* * *

The Gryffindor quidditch team lined up to go out onto the field, being Natsu's first game he was a little nervous. Of course he would never say it out loud.

"You ready Natsu?!" Erza asked

"Maybe." Natsu answered.

"Ah I can tell you're nervous, I felt the same way before my first game." The red head stated.

"What happened?" Natsu asked curious for her answer.

"I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head a few minutes in and woke up in the hospital wing a week later." Natsu looked up at her in horror. Before he could say anything else the doors opened and the crowd went wild. The team mounted their brooms and flew into the stadium.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first quittage game of the year!" announced the scorekeeper Natsu recognized to be Levy. "Today's game is Gryffindor vs Slytherin! Who do you think is the winner?" Levy's words made the audience go crazy, there were a bunch of people cheering on Gryffindor and a lot other booing Slytherin. Levy looked sadden by this because Natsu could tell she was secretly rooting for Slytherin, for Gajeel.

Madam Ellen walked onto the field and spoke, "Now I want a nice clean game." She glared at the Slytherin captain.

She opened the box, "the bloggers are up followed by the golden snitch! Remember the golden snitch it worth 150 points the team who catches the snitch ends the game." Levy announced. Madam Ellen grabbed the quaffle, "the quaffle is released and the game begins!" the bluenette shouted. The chasers all want after the quaffle, a girl from the Gryffindor team, Natsu knows to be Bisca, grabbed hold of the ball and raced towards the hoops dodging all that came at her. She raced forward and threw the ball right in one of the hoops. "Bisca Mulan scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Levy shouted, Natsu clapped and cheered for his team mate.

"Slytherin takes control of the quaffle, Lyon passes it to captain Laxus Dreyar." Laxus soared through the sky dodging any obstacle, then Bisca came up behind him trying to catch him by surprise. The blond quickly kicked her in the gut, sending her spinning off. He quickly threw the ball at one of the hoops but Erza easily deflected it, making Laxus mad.

Bisca had the ball again and she was flying fast to the other side, she had two Slytherins on her tail and she couldn't shake them off. She met up with Alzack and they started passing it back and forth between each other. Alzack finally took the ball and headed for the hoops he then did a roundabout and threw it back to Bisca, who threw it into a goal.

"Another 10 points for Gryffindor!"

Slytherin took the ball again and repeated the process of flying to the hoops, Cobra had the ball and he threw it to a hoop but it was caught by Erza. Natsu saw how angry Laxus had become because he went to one of his beaters and grabbed their club. A bludger came their way and Laxus hit it towards Erza, hitting her right in the head. The red head fell right to the ground.

The crowd started booing and Laxus smirked evilly. As he passed the club back to the beater. Natsu looked over and saw Gajeel laughing at this! And so was the rest of Slytherin. The professors all looked concerned though. Focusing back on the game Natsu noticed Slytherin was scoring points so easily.

"This isn't fair!" Natsu thought.

Laxus gave an order to another Slytherin chaser and they went for Bisca. Laxus was on one side of her and Cobra was on the other side. They closed in on her and they started shoving her into the other. They flew straight for one of the towers and she fell down the fabric of the outside.

Slytherin scored another point with the quaffle.

Natsu was getting frustrated, then he saw a golden blur fly past him and he knew exactly what it was. The golden snitch! He quickly followed it around the stadium trying to catch it, but it was really fast. Doing sharp twists and turns the young wizard was having trouble keeping up with it. As he got closer he was hit with something hard, looking to his right he saw it was Gajeel. The raven haired boy gave him a playful smirk and raced forward leaving Natsu in the dust.

Natsu was ready to fly faster to catch up with Gajeel but his broom made a sudden stop and started shaking back and forth, side to side, and very hard. It was jerking him all over the place. Natsu was starting to feel sick with the broom tossing him about.

This was not good.

* * *

 _ **Gajeel's POV**_

Gajeel raced through the sky trying to catch the snitch but was having a hard time due to how fast the thing was. Looking around he noticed Natsu was no longer following him, in fact he was being jerked around by his broomstick, "what is going on with his broom stick?!" Gajeel thought. The raven haired boy quickly ignored it and went on with chasing the golden snitch.

"What is going on with Natsu's broom stick?!" Levy asked. Gajeel then turned his attention back on Natsu and saw he was falling off the broom, he was just dangling from the object. It was shaking so much that he was losing his grip. Gajeel started to feel worried for his friend, he tried to brush it off but once Natsu's hands left the broom Gajeel found himself flying to his rescue.

* * *

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

Natsu lost his grip on his broom and was falling to the ground. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, looking forward Natsu saw that it was Gajeel! "What the heck are you doing?!" Natsu gasped at his friend.

"Saving your ass!" Gajeel shouted back, he flew back to Natsu's broom and the pink haired boy climbed back on. "Don't make me regret it!" the red eyed boy yelled as he flew away.

Back in action Natsu followed Gajeel and raced him for the snitch. Natsu rammed into Gajeel and Gajeel rammed him back. They continued this for a bit until the snitch starting flying downwards, causing them to fly after it. They flew faster and faster getting closer to the ground, when they were 5 feet from the ground Gajeel pulled up but Natsu kept going. When he only had 2 feet between his broom and the ground he pulled up using his feet as extra force. With his feet still in position Natsu was able to stand up. He slowly reached out for the snitch but stepped on the end of his broom causing him to fall.

Natsu rolled across the ground, then he stopped and stood up. Feeling something in his mouth he tried to spit it out. When it finally came Natsu opened his hand to see the golden snitch, raising it high in the sky for all to see, Levy announced it. "He's got the snitch! Natsu receives 150 points for catching the snitch!"

Madam Ellen flew around the stadium blowing her whistle, "GRYFFINDOR WINS!" she said. The crowd went wild.

Natsu looked over to see Gajeel smiling and clapping for him, Natsu held up the snitch and smiled back at Gajeel. That was their way of saying, " _thanks to you_ " the red eyed boy rolled his eyes and smirked. The Gryffindor team came by and carried Natsu out of the stadium. Today they had victory!

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as she ran up to hug the pink haired boy, "you were amazing!" she squealed.

Gajeel then walked up behind them only to be punched in the arm by Lucy, "Ouch! What the hell?!" he glared at her.

The blond stuck her nose up at him and stomped her foot, "don't think I didn't see you laughing when Erza was knocked out, and when they sent Bisca falling down the tower!" she smacked him again and stomped on his foot before storming off.

Gajeel turned to Natsu with an angry look on his face, "I don't understand why you insist on being friends with her! She's mental!" the raven haired boy complained.

Natsu laughed at his friend, "thanks for saving me back there though." He added. The raven haired boy waved it off and looked towards the door way.

Levy came running up to them, "Natsu! You were amazing today! Congratulations! And Gajeel that was very heroic of you to risk the snitch to save Natsu." She stared up at Gajeel and giggled.

Natsu saw Gajeel blush at the word heroic, "Nah it was nothing… I mean it was pretty great wasn't it." He smirked.

"Oh no! Come on Levy he already has a big ego as it is! Why did you have to go and make it bigger." Natsu frowned and he glared at his red eyed companion.

"Oops." She laughed and turned to Natsu, "by the way what made your broom go crazy in the first place?"

"I don't know, I just started going… berserk." The pink haired boy scratched his head in confusion.

Natsu looked over to see Levy with her hard core thinking face on, "Actually Natsu, I think Professor Ivan was jinxing your broom. I looked over to the Slytherin house and saw his eyes locked on the broom and he looked like he was muttering something." The bluenette looked back up at the boys. "It does seem like something he would do…" Gajeel added.

Natsu looked at the ground, "I think we should report this to a teacher."

"But who would listen to us?" Levy asked.

"I think I have an idea." The raven haired boy smirked.

* * *

"Nonsense, why would Ivan want to put a curse on Natsu's broom?" Lilly asked rolling his eyes at the young wizards.

"Who knows. Why was he staring at me during the sorting hat ceremony? And why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" Natsu looked up at him. Everyone stared at the pink haired boy in confusion. "Who told you about Fluffy?" Lily questioned the child. "And when did you ever have any proof that Ivan was going to see….. what was it a THREE headed dog?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. Well one night when I was… doing something, I might have accidentally wandered into the forbidden corridor and walked into this mysterious room that had a giant three headed dog… what was his name? Puffy?"

"Fluffy," Lily grunted.

"Yeah, and now that i think about it, he was guarding something wasn't he? And whatever it was professor Ivan wants it, and he was trying to get it the night the troll got into the castle. I know that because he was limping when i saw him this morning." Natsu smiled proudly at what he had said. The others stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't know what's more shocking, what he just said or the fact that he said it." Gajeel scoffed.

Natsu glared at the red eye boy and tuned to see Lily's stern expression. The tall man took a deep breath and sighed, "Look, you kids should not be getting involved with this stuff. What Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Professor Makarov and Mavis Vermillion, This is not something you students sh-"

"Mavis Vermillion?" Levy asked.

Lily's eyes widened with shock and regret. "I shouldn't have said that." he said biting his tongue. This young wizards exchanged glances before running off. "Hey! Where are yo- Dont go telling anybody!" Lily yelled after them.

Once the reached the doors of the school they all stopped to think, "Ok, i dont know about you guys but i'm going to look into this Mavis Vermillion. I have heard that name before i swear! You two need to inform Lucy about this. She is going to want to hear this," Levy looked to Natsu for assurance they would find Lucy.

"Will do," he smiled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and grabbed Natsu by the arm. As they were walking away Natsu and Gajeel exchanged a look. This year just got a lot more interesting.

 **I used fluffy because i couldn't exactly think of an animal or character that could fit fluffy's part. And also how could i replace Fluffy?! he is just to cute! Hope you all liked it! R &R**


End file.
